When aircraft are parked in windy areas with their gas turbine engines shut down, windmilling of the turbine and compressor rotors of the engines may occur, particularly with turbofan engines. Windmilling in such circumstances, i.e. when the engines are not otherwise in operation, is generally undesired to avoid rotation speeds that could cause vibration issues and to avoid potentially long periods of rotation of the rotors when no lubricating oil is provided to the bearings. To alleviate this problem, it is often required that the aircraft be parked with the proper orientation to minimize the effect of prevailing winds or to install removable inlet and exhaust covers on the engines. There is room for improvement, however.